


The Dark Ages

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [16]
Category: Masters of Science Fiction (TV)
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt used was Equality is not a concept. It's a necessity.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Dark Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was Equality is not a concept. It's a necessity.

The US military was exactly like my hometown, Destiny, Ohio. Things are, of course, improving but most things are still lingering way behind in the dark ages.

One of these days a woman in the military or the police, could come out and change the world and other people’s perceptions of inequality. Perhaps it could be me that was selected to speak to an audience during some political conference or something.

You have to love how the systems work, equality legislation is already in place and has been for years, yet it’s this exact paper and its laws that are constantly broken by everyone from all walks of life.

In the future everybody will understand that equality is not a concept. It's a necessity and they will be more accepting than we are now.


End file.
